Letting Go
by Confused and UntapdTreasure
Summary: Something has Eames upset. Can Bobby help her get past it?


Title: Letting Go

Author: The Confused One and Sassy

Email: and T

Summary: Something has Eames upset. Can Bobby help her get past it?

Classifications/Genre: romance, drama

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

A/N: we posted this under my solo penname Sassy81 and the reviews that we received there are tacked to the bottom of this. All 8 of them. J

Alex looked over at her partner. She couldn't find the file she was looking for. She cleared her throat and broke the rule she'd made when she'd stormed out of the layout room. "Do you have the file on Drake?"

He knew he couldn't look at her. He'd be undone by her. He'd give in. She wasn't going to win this one. Grabbing the file, he silently held out for her and kept his head burried in his own file.

Snatching the file, she grabbed her coat. She needed some air.

He closed his eyes and sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Leaning back in his chair, he rubbed his face. With another sigh, he resisted the urge to go after her. She was going to apologize this time. He kept telling himself that he would not give in.

Alex sat on the park bench and lit a cigarette. The pack she'd bought a few minutes before was the first pack she'd bought since she was 20. She took a long drag, letting the nicotine fill her senses. "Damn him." She muttered. "Damn him, damn him, damn him." One more drag on the cigarette and she threw it hastily on the ground and crushed it out.

Standing beside his desk, she tossed the pack at him. "See what you made me resort to?"

Looking from the pack to her, Bobby was startled. He had never once seen her smoke. He suddenly felt a little guilty. Putting the pack aside, Bobby steeled himself again and commented, "I didn't make you buy them."

She sat on the edge of his desk. Today was court day, so she was in a skirt. Placing her hands on her knees, she leaned closer to his ear. "I was wrong." She smirked at him. "Does that make you happy?"

Closing his eyes momentarily, he met her eyes and admitted, "I'm glad you see my point." He quickly added, "Thank you."

"Good. It's quitting time. I'm going home." She stood and grabbed her things. "See you in the morning, Bobby."

With a sigh, Bobby knew better. Getting up, he scooped up his things and went after her. Catching up to her at the elevators, he slipped in right before the doors closed. He spoke, "I'm sorry I was a jerk about it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. Really." She smiled at him. "I just wish sometimes you'd try to be a little more open minded. This is a partnership, or you might as well not even have me around." Her voice was quieter toward the end.

Quickly finding her eyes again, he assured her, "Don't say that. I do need you. You're good for me, and I do listen to you."

"Yeah. If you say so, Bobby." The doors slid open onto the parking garage. She stepped out.

Frustrated, he followed her out. He sighed, again and headed to his car. If she wanted to be in a snit, he couldn't stop her. Reaching his car, he threw his things inside, got in, and went home. He had said his apologies for his particular behavior, and he refused to apologize more when he wasn't in the wrong. He was right about the theory, and he was right about this.

Arriving home, Alex pushed the play button on her answering machine. "Alex, would you please return my calls. I know you are upset. Chris got a good job in California. I know you are going to miss Nate, but I wish you could understand the opportunity this gives me and Chris and Nate. Call me, Alex. We love you." Hearing Meg's voice on the answering machine forced the issue she'd been trying to avoid all day. Chris and Meg were leaving at the end of the month and taking Nate with them. She began to cry, the one thing she'd promised herself she wasn't going to do. She picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial 2. "Bobby...can I come over?"

Surprised to hear her voice, he could hear something was wrong, very wrong. He could never have turned her down anyway, but he wouldn't have even thought about it after hearing her voice. He instantly replied, "Of course. You can always come over."

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone.

She knocked on his door a half an hour later. She wiped her eyes. She couldn't let him see her cry.

Opening the door, he gave her a quick once over. He instantly saw her red and puffy eyes. He couldn't help himself. Reaching out, he touched her cheek, and commented, "Eames, you've been crying."

"She's taking him and moving to California." She whispered.

Taking her hand, he led her inside. Closing the door, he watched her for another moment. He took his first guess, "Meg and Chris are moving to California?"

She nodded and willed the tears away. Her heart was breaking. "This was the only place I could come. I knew you'd tell me if I was being irrational. I refuse to talk to her." She paused and looked up at him. "How can she do that to me?"

Closing his eyes, he quickly walked over and took her in his arms. Holding her, he assured her, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I know what Nate means to you, and I'm sure Meg isn't doing this to hurt you. Why are they moving?"

"Chris got a job offer. A great job offer." Her tears were now soaking the front of his shirt.

Bobby nodded slightly. Pulling away, just enough, he led her to the couch. Sitting down, he tightened his hold and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

She sat up pulling away. "I don't mean to bother you with this. I'll go..."

Shaking his head, he assured, "Ea-Alex, no. Stay. It's really Ok. Whatever you need..."

Her lips were on his and she was tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

Pulling away instantly, Bobby was wide-eyed. This was the last thing he expecting her to do. Whatever you need, hadn't exactly included this. God, he loved her and wanted this, but this was not the night. She was too emotional and would never forgive him in the morning. "We can't do that, Eames."

_Eames._ She immediately regretted what she'd done. She stood and pulled her jacket tighter around her. "I'm sorry." She started to say more then repeated, "I'm sorry." She headed for his door, needing to escape herself and his rejection.

Worried, he jumped up and grabbed her arm. The last thing he was going to do was let her take off in this state. Spinning her around, he found her eyes and insisted, "Listen to me. You have no idea how much I love you. I've been too afraid to tell you that, and I don't know if you feel the same, but I do know that we'd both hate me in the morning if we did this tonight. You're in pain, and I'm not taking advantage of that."

"You love me?" Her eyes searched his.

Bobby nodded slightly. Letting go of her arms, he was terrified. This was the the moment of truth. He confessed, "Yeah, I do. I'm in love with you, Alex."

"Why do you always push me away?" She stroked his unshaven cheek.

He closed his eyes at her touch. It was seriously helping to weaken his resolve. He finally explained, "I panic. I just...you can't possibly feel the same. With my past, I'm not nearly good enough."

"Yes you are." She moved closer. She could feel his breath on her skin. "Because...I love you too."

Bobby closed his eyes and breathed her in. He always loved how she smelled, like her shampoo and the slightest hint of strawberry from the lotion she used. "Alex...", Bobby whispered and swallowed hard. The rest of the words failed him.

Her hand rested on the nape of his neck and drew his lips down to hers. "I do love you, Bobby."

Bobby eased as the kissed deepened and lingered. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer. It was everything he ever wanted, and any semblance of resistance left him. Once air started to become an issue, he pulled away and met her eyes. He whispered, "God, you're beautiful."

She blushed. "I'm sorry I was a bitch today." She looked up into his dark brown eyes. "Meg called me last night and told me...I just couldn't get a handle on it. I should've never brought that issue to work."

Running his fingers through her hair, he shook his head. He assured her, "It's OK. I understand. It's not like I haven't brought issues to work before. You...you should talk to Meg, Alex. You don't want to miss time with Nate right now."

She knew he was right. She laid her head against his chest and took out her cell phone. "Meg...I'm sorry." She listened for a minute. "Can I come over after work tomorrow to talk this out and see Nate?" Another pause. "I love you too." She hung up the phone and took a deep, soul cleansing breath. "I was being selfish." She murmured to Bobby.

Bobby simply rubbed her back. He shook his and and quietly argued, "You love him. You gave birth to him. You're allowed to want to see him. You're allowed to hurt."

She smiled. No matter what changed in her life, Bobby would always be Bobby. "I guess I should get home and let you get to bed."

Bobby pulled her closer. He loved her and wanted her close. With a little bit of hope in his voice, he replied, "You don't have to leave."

"Okay." She looked up at him. "You get sleepy...let me know. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Bobby smiled. Kissing her, he teased. "You forget that I sleep all of four hours a night."

She laughed. "We'll have to see about that." She smiled and made her way back to the couch. "We gonna watch TV or something?"

Amused, Bobby followed her to the couch. Sitting down, he agreed, "TV is good." Handing her the remote, he offered, "And you can pick."

"After a day like today, I usually curl up with a chic flick. Can you handle that?" She nudged his shoulder.

Bobby smirked. He replied mildly, "It depends on the movie."

She cruised through the channels and finally halted on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. "How about this? I hear it's pretty funny. Kate Hudson is supposed to be good."

Bobby smiled a little, before agreeing, "If it's what you want to see."

Alex tried to get comfortable, but couldn't. She sighed.

Noticing her restlessness, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I usually stretch out across my couch." She smiled sweetly at him. "Wanna snuggle?"

Bobby nodded and replied, "Come here."

She started to laugh. "Do you know how weird that sounded coming from my mouth?"

Bobby laughed too. He admitted, "Yes."

Letting him lie down and stretch out before she slid her body in front of his, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against hers. "I like snuggling." She let a hand come up and touch his face. She turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek.

Bobby lifted her chin just so and found her mouth.

She turned in his arms and let him deepen the kiss, forgetting the movie. The only thing that existed was him and her. Her hands slid under his shirt.

Bobby groaned slightly and let his hands travel up the back of her shirt. He moved from her mouth to her neck.

"I haven't done this since I was sixteen." She arched her neck to give him better access.

Bobby smirked into her neck. Nipping at her ear, he replied, "It's been awhile for me too."

"But maybe we are a little too old to be making out on the couch. Why not move to the bed?" Her hands unfastened his belt and began working on his zipper.

"Oh God." Grabbing her hands, he agreed, "Yeah. The bed is better."

She took a deep breath before standing. She waited for him to lead the way. Bobby quickly stood up and took her hands. Leading her to his room, he drew her closer and reclaimed her mouth.

Her hands resumed their attack on his pants. Unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down, her hand slid inside. She stroked him slowly. She sucked on his tongue slowly.

Groaning, Bobby forgot how far into his room they had managed to get. He stumbled back onto the bed, falling on his ass. Smiling, he pulled her down onto the bed with him. In one swift move, he was on top of her. Sucking the hollow of her neck, he slid her shirt up and then off.

She furiously worked at the buttons on his shirt. Sliding her hands up his smooth chest, she slid the shirt off his back and down his arms. She raised her torso and kissed his bare chest.

Bobby closed his eyes. Thinking about before, he funneled any semblance of self-control again. Grabbing her hands, he stopped her. When she met his eyes, he explained, "God, I'm sorry. I cant...do this. Not tonight. Not with your present state of mind. I want it to be right, and it's not right tonight. I will not take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me, Bobby. I want this." She tried to free her hands. "Don't you want me?"

Bobby took a very deep breath. Letting go of her hands, he knew he had to make her understand. He tried to explain further, "God, you have no idea how much I want you and how hard this is to do right now, but this isn't what you need tonight. Not with what you're trying to deal with tonight."

Looking up into his eyes, she smiled. "Why do you always have to be so smart, Goren?"

Bobby gave her a crooked smile and replied, "It's a gift and a curse."

She turned onto her side facing away from him. "Could you maybe just hold me tonight?" Her voice was low.

Bobby reached out and touched her cheek. He assured her, "I can do that. I want to do that."

When she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and rest his head just behind her ear, she whispered, "Thank you, Bobby." Her hands went around his hands and she snuggled deeper into his arms. "I've dreamt about this so long."

Bobby kissed the back of her head and admitted, "So have I. Alex, I just. I want to be here for you."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Bobby. I know what I mean to you. I was just taking it out on you. I'm sorry." A lone tear slid down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away.

Bobby instantly, "No tears. It's really OK. I didn't...I didn't even ask if something was wrong. I should have known something was wrong."

She immediately got a hold of herself and made what ever was left of her tears vanish. He wanted strong Alexandra Eames and that's what he'd get. "I shouldn't have let it interfere with my judgment." Her tone was different.

Bobby shook his head. He insisted, "You don't have to be strong for me, Alex. You're hurting. I just wish I had realized it before. I would never have...said some of the things I said. And don't apologize for challenging me, ever."

"Okay." She turned in his arms needing to be face to face with him. She touched his face and kissed him softly.

Bobby met her eyes and assured her, "It'll get easier."

"I can always fly out there when it gets to hard." Alex said softly. "That is if you can do without me for a few days."

Bobby assured her, "Whenever you need to go out there, is fine. I would never try to keep you from your family."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her hair gently. "I know." Her eyes drooped shut and she sighed as she hugged him close.

Waking up, Bobby smiled as Alex was still snuggled in his arms. Moving some hair out of her face, he was simply content to watch her sleep.

Smiling softly in her sleep, she slid her hand up his stomach to his chest. "Mmmm" she mumbled.

Bobby smiled softly. It felt so good to have her in his arms. Content, he finally drifted back off to sleep.

When Alex woke, the bed was empty next to her. She smiled when she heard the water running in the bathroom. She shoved the picture of a naked Bobby and water streaming down his body out of her mind as she put her feet on the floor. Grabbing his wrinkled shirt from the day before from the floor, she slipped it on. Sometime in the night she'd shed her jeans. His shirt fell to her knees and the sleeves hung way down. She rolled them up and headed straight to his kitchen. She needed coffee.

Finishing his shower, Bobby threw his clothes on and walked back into his room. He stopped when he saw she was gone. Then he smelled the coffee and smiled. Walking into the kitchen, her back was to him. His smile turned into a smirk when he realized she was wearing his shirt. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, saying, "Morning."

"Morning, early riser." She teased. "And you showered alone...I'm hurt."

Kissing her neck, Bobby explained, "You looked so peaceful sleeping that I just didn't want to wake you up." Letting her go, he reached over her head and grabbed two coffee cups, he contentedly asked, "What do want for breakfast? I'll cook."

She filled both of their cups and thought a moment. "Eggs sound good."

Bobby pulled the carton of eggs out of his refrigerator and grabbed a skillet, as he spoke, "I, uh, think the CSU report should be in on the Richards case this afternoon."

She looked lost in the thought for a minute. "Can you handle that on your own, Bobby? I wanted to meet Meg and Nate at the park at two."

Cracking eggs into the skillet, he heard her sit down and assured her, "Yeah. I was going to compare it to the statements and pictures anyway."

"I'll come back after I see them. I'll put in some overtime to cover it. I'll do some of your paperwork." She took a sip of her coffee.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. You are definitely not doing some of my paperwork. It might be the bain of my existance, but it's not fair to you. It's really fine. Just say hi for me." Turning to face her, he finished, "That's all I need."

She smiled. "Okay."

------------------------------------------

Alex shrugged off her coat and hit the blinking message button. "Hey, Eames. Just wanted to check on you." Alex smiled. "I'm fine, Bobby." She muttered to the machine. Just then there was a knock on her door. She groaned and inwardly hoped it wasn't her nosy neighbor from next door. Opening the door, a smile played across her lips. "Couldn't stay away huh?"

Bobby gave her a crooked smile. With a shrug, he replied, "Never."

Pulling him inside, she stood on tip toes and kissed him. "I missed you. Did the report pan out?"

As she pulled away, Bobby answered, "Yeah. We-we need to talk to his sister in the morning." Slipping back around her, he stepped back outside and picked up two bags. One was a small candy bag and the other was large paper bag. Walking back inside, he explained, "I, uh, brought skittles and dinner." Watching her for a moment, he added, "I was afraid you might need the comfort food."

She laughed. "What I find amusing is that you think Skittles qualify as comfort food." She put one arm around him and squeezed. "Are they the regular flavors or the wild berry?"

Holding out the other bag, he smugly explained, "Along with actual food, I got a piece of chocolate cake. And I think that qualifies as comfort food." Handing her the bag of skittles, he added, "And they're your favorite, Wild Berry."

"I'll eat these now." She ripped the bag open and picked out her favorite color: the pink ones. Looking up at him, she could see the laughter in his eyes. "What? I need it. It's comfort food after all." She folded her legs up and tucked them under her chin as she sat on the couch.

Bobby snickered as he walked into her kitchen. Putting the bag down, he walked back out to the den and sat down beside her and asked, "How did it go?"

"Well, I'm getting a web cam. Plus, I get him two weeks out of the summer and I get to visit whenever I want." She put one arm through Bobby's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Eventually, I'll be okay. I have you now."

Bobby used his free hand to guide her chin up to meet his eyes and promised, "Always." Leaning down, he kissed her and continued, "And I'm sure they'll be coming back for the holidays too."

"Mom and Pop were insistent on that." Alex smiled. "When do we get to eat the cake?"

Bobby grinned at her enthusiasm. Getting up, he responded, "After we eat." He held out his hand and helped her up and led her to the kitchen.

"You're no fun, Bobby." She said as she pulled herself up to sit on her countertop.

Bobby smirked as he grabbing two plates and divided the chicken fingers and fries. He replied, "It might not be much, but I want to make sure you eat something with some nutritional value."

"You sound like my mother. She is always looking through my cabinets when she comes for a visit. She always pockets my stash of candy though. It's annoying." Alex waited for Bobby to walk within her reach. "What no kiss?"

Bobby cast her an amused look. Walking over to her with the plates, he placed them on the counter. Walking to the edge of the counter, Bobby pulled her close and found her lips. After a moment, he pulled away and insisted, "I always have a kiss for you."

She smiled up at him. "The sooner we eat. The sooner I get cake."

Bobby smirked. He teased, "Then I guess we should eat."

She slid off the counter and stepped closer to him. "I want to thank you again for being there for me."

Sliding his arms around her waist again and assured her, "I love you. I'll always be here for you."

Smiling up at him, she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Wanna take this out on the balcony? The night air is warm."

Smiling, Bobby nodded and agreed, "Yeah. It's a beautiful night."

------------------------------------------------------------

Alex leaned over and wiped ketchup from his chin with her thumb. She then sucked it off her thumb. "Good food, Bobby."

Bobby smiled at her, but found himself distracted by her fingers and mouth. Looking away, he replied, "It should be considering it came from Gavin's."

She moved around the table to stand behind him. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "I like it when you cook better."

A shiver went up his spine, and he closed his eyes. She was tempting him. She wanted more, and he didn't have hardly any willpower left. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand and kissed it.

She moved around to face him and sat in his lap. "Am I too heavy?"

Bobby pulled her closer and replied, "No. You're not." He kissed her firmly.

"Good answer, Detective Goren." She teased when the kiss broke. "It's nice out here tonight if you ignore all the loud cars and music that is."

Bobby laughed. With a nod, he agreed, "Yeah. It is loud. The city that never sleeps."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be even louder when you leave."

Bobby closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Alex..."

"Bobby..." She closed her eyes knowing that he was trying to find a gentlemanly way to refuse making love to her again.

Bobby lifted her head up and met her eyes. Leaning forward he kissed her hard and hungrily. He couldn't say no to her. He couldn't deny her again."

Her hands went to cup his face. "I need you, Bobby. Please..."

Bobby took a deep breath. Kissing her again, he replied, "Alex, I need you, too."

She stood and took his hand. Leading him toward the bedroom, she turned to face him just outside her door. "Let's get this straight...I'm not a china doll. I won't break. I need you to show me how you feel...don't hold back."

Bobby nodded. He assured her, "I know you're not. I just...want you to be sure this isn't about Nate leaving That hole in your heart..."

"Bobby, you were an issue before Nate. This..." She touched his heart and hers. "has nothing to do with Nate."

The tension eased from his body. With a nod, Bobby pulled her close and kissed her. Finally pulling away, he whispered, "The bed."

She took his hand again. Once they'd arrived at the edge of the bed she kept her back to him as she began to unbuttoning her shirt. Her fingers shook.

Bobby watched her for a moment. He could tell she was shaking, just a little. Walking up behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Alex?"

"I'm just a little nervous...don't stop now...not when we are this close." She closed her eyes.

Bobby walked around her and found her eyes. He assured her, "It's OK." Taking her hands into his own, he offered, "Let me."

Smiling up at him, she let him unbutton her shirt. When his thumb grazed the smooth skin of her stomach, she shivered. Bobby slid the over her shoulders and watched it fall to the ground. Drinking her in, he replied, "God, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." She reached up and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. "I believe this needs to go." As his chest appeared beneath the know unbuttoned shirt, she leaned in and kissed it gently.

Bobby felt a shiver go up his spine again, as he assaulted her neck.

She let out a surprised gasp when he pushed her to the bed.

Bobby met her eyes and crawled on top of her. He kissed her stomach and ran his fingers lightly down her side.

She moaned and licked her lips. Panting, she whispered, "Do you know what you are doing to me?"

Bobby smirked. Moving up her body, he nipped at her ear and playfully asked, "Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't." She whispered meeting his eyes. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently before sucking.

Bobby gave a soft moan before she let go. Breaking eye contact, Bobby kissed her greedily. He slid his hands behind her back and expertly unhooked her bra.

Her breathing was rapidly increasing with each touch of his hands.

Slipping the bra off of her, Bobby discarded it to the floor and cupped one of her breasts. He lightly ran his finger over her nipple, before attacking it with his mouth. Sucking gently, he looked up to meet her eyes.

She tried to focus on his eyes, but her mind kept swimming. Her body begged for release. She half growled as he moved to the other breast.

Continuing to suck on her breast, Bobby let his hands slide down her body to her pants. He began unbuttoning them.

Her hands searched for anything to hold onto. One hand found the headboard, while the other gripped his shoulder hard, the nails digging in. "Bobby..." she managed to whisper.

Bobby smiled. He knew what he was doing to her, and he loved it. Unzipping her jeans, he sat up. When Alex arched her back, he pulled them down and off of her.

Moving to prop on her elbows, she looked up at him. The heat was visible in her eyes.

Bobby never lost eye contact as he let his hand slowly travel up her inner thigh and graze her underwear.

Her head dropped back. "Please..." she whispered.

Smirking, he lifted the waist band of her underwear and asked, "Please what?"

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes. "Don't make me beg."

Bobby easily slid the piece of fabric from her body.

Alex took this opportunity to sit up and pull him to her. Rolling him onto his back, she straddled him. She ground herself down upon him, her eyes never leaving his face. "I do believe you are a little overdressed." She moved down a little and unfastened his belt. Running her, finger up his stomach to his face, she whispered, "Like that?"

Bobby groaned slightly and he could only breathe out her name before he captured her lips again.

Alex pushed him back down onto the pillow. "Easy, tiger. I'm in charge now." She smiled coyly at him before raising herself off of him completely and standing to remove his pants. She looked him over from toes to head. "I like what I see."

Bobby smirked. Arching his eyebrows, he teased, "Oh yeah? Well come back down here and get it."

Opening the drawer to her nightstand, she produced a condom. She slowly rolled it down it on to him, as she kept her eyes locked on his. "I'm not on the pill."

Savoring the feeling of her hands sliding down him, he replied, "Should have asked..."

"Should have told you." She kissed his stomach before straddling him again, trapping him between their bodies.

Groaning, he said her name, "Alex."

Lifting her hips, she guided him to her entrance. "Slow..." she whispered.

Grabbing her hand, he pulls it away. Seeing the questioning look in her eye, he felt her begin to struggle slightly. He simply ignored both and flipped her over and explained, "Like this."

She felt him enter her slow. Her eyes closed. Her fingers slid down his back as his mouth moved to her neck. His slow and gentle thrusts drew her knees up around his waist. Her fingers were now his hair, pulling his head back. Her mouth sought his. Her tongue pushed its way inside his mouth and gently sucked on his tongue.

Bobby moaned slightly as his thrusts began to gradually speed up.

Her eyes locked on his as he thrust deeper into her. She licked her lips. "Love you, Bobby." Her hand moved down his back to his ass and she pressed him harder into her. "Take me...take all of me."

With that encouragement, Bobby reclaimed her mouth. Pulling away, he replied, "Love you, too, Alex." His thrusts becoming faster and harder by the moment.

Screaming his name in release, her eyes closed as her body started to sink into bliss. "Don't stop...don't stop..." she heard herself scream over and over as he kept thrusting into her.

Feeling his own release, Bobby screamed her name in return. Thrusting till he was totally spent, Bobby was panting as he laid semi on top of her.

She placed little kisses along his neck and collar bone. "I can't feel my body." She murmured in a state of bliss.

Bobby closed his eyes and smiled. Running his hands through some of her hair, he replied, "Good." Finding her eyes, he replied, "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Lifting her head from the pillow, she kissed his chin then his mouth.

Bobby let the kiss linger. He couldn't stay close enough. He hesitated to move.

She sighed as his lips left hers. "You make love with as much intensity as you do your job...how is that you are still single?"

Giving her a wiry grin, he reminded her, "I'm difficult and an acquired taste, or so says my partner."

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Goren..."

Bobby smirked. With a shrug, he finally lifted himself off of her. Removing the condom, he got up and went to the bathroom to throw it away. He called back, "Have I told you recently how lucky I am that you stayed?"

She stretched letting the sheet slip down her body. She shook her head. "Come back to bed and tell me."

Sliding back into bed with her, he let snuggle up against him. Kissing her forehead, he pulled the covers up and replied, "You understand me in ways no one else ever has. You gave us the chance to get here. I love you more than words for that alone."

"You're like a puzzle...just when I think I've got you figured out, nothing is as it seems. That intrigues me. And I love you too." She looked up at him. "You still need to let me have a go at them once in awhile...make me feel like I'm doing something productive."

Bobby looked down at her. Not liking what he was hearing, he replied, "Hey. I'm sorry. I promise I do listen to you, and if you're feeling neglected or pushed aside, I'm sorry. I never want you to feel that way."

"You listen huh?" She propped up on one elbow. "I never said I felt pushed aside. I just said I wanted to get my hands dirty once in awhile."

Alex nestled back against his chest, Bobby finally replied, "We can work on that then."

She smiled as she laid her hand across his bare stomach. "Okay."

Bobby watched as her breathing evened and she finally drifted off to sleep. Then he finally allowed himself to sleep too.

Alex woke sometime during the night and slipped from the bed. Walking to the window, she looked out onto the busy city. Pulling on her robe, she made her way back to the balcony. Sitting on the ledge, she pulled her legs up to her chin. Sighing, she laid her cheek against her knees.

Opening his eyes, he realized she wasn't there. Closing his eyes again for a moment, he mentally berated himself for doing something to upset her. Throwing his underwear and pants back on, he went to find out. Stand at the balcony door, he watched her for a moment. He finally walked outside and asked, "Alex, what are you doing out here?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "I couldn't sleep."

Approaching her, he asked, "Why can't you sleep, Alex?"

She held out a hand to him. "Just sometimes I can't sleep. Don't you ever get that way?"

With a nod, Bobby took her hand and closed the distance between them. After another moment, he replied, "Of course, but then, I've always had a hard time shutting my brain down enough to sleep much."

Looking up at him, she whispered, "Maybe your rubbing off on me." Standing up, her arms slide around his waist. "I was just thinking that I don't know if I can go back to nights alone again. Being in your arms...I like it."

Bobby enjoyed the closeness. He finally replied, "I'm getting used to having you in my arms. I noticed when you weren't there. We've got a lot to sort out over the next few days."

"Why does it have to be so complicated, Bobby?" She looked up at him. "Why can't I just have you and everything else just falls into place?"

Bobby sighed. Leaning down, he kissed her and replied, "I know. I want this to be easy too, but the department might not let it be."

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Don't...not yet..." Searching his eyes, she fixiated on them. "I'm not ready for that talk yet. I want to stay in this little bubble where that stuff doesn't matter...just for tonight."

Bobby nodded. He really didn't want to think about it either. He didn't want to talk about the department, how to exactly classify their relationship at this point, or what their living arrangements should be. All he knew was that he loved her and wanted to be with her, whatever that entailed. All he knew was that it was late, and they needed to get back to bed. With that, he pulled away and took her hand. Leading her back to the bedroom, he suggested, "We should both try to get some more sleep. We...have to be up in a several hours."

"And if I were to tell you that I still can't sleep?" She asked as she dropped the robe to reveal her naked body before slipping back under the covers.

Bobby wasn't sure how to react. His libido and brain were telling him two very different things. With a sigh, removed his pants, slid under the covers, and deicded to take the safe approach. Snuggling close to her, he tried to lighten the mood, "I could always tell you about one of the articles in the Smithosonian that always bore you."

She groaned. "Never mind. I'll sleep."

Bobby snickered. Amused, he replied, "If you insist." He finally couldn't help himself. Finding her mouth, he gave her a lingering kiss.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?" She paused. "You'd better tell that article. I'm wide awake."

Bobby smiled slightly. Mumbling an apology, he began telling her about the copies of the Declaration of Independence and Constitution that were kept at Mount Rushmore.

Sassy: After a few minutes, Alex looked up at him. "Shut up, Bobby."

Bobby effectively and abruptly stopped. With a ghost of a smile on his face, he replied, "Sorry. We should, uh, get some sleep."

"Screw sleep." Her hand moved down his chest and lower still. "I know you want me."

Bobby groaned as he felt her hands. Grabbing them, he moved on top of her and pinned them above her head. Kissing her hard and hungrily, he mumbled, "Always."

Their love making was fast and unbridled as they brought each other to climax. Falling asleep in his arms, she had a smile on her face.

The End

A/N: here are all of the reviews we got when we posted it under my penname (Sassy81)

Marion the Geek  
2006-09-21  
ch 1, reply

That was sweet and hot. Nice story.

Secret Phoenix 679  
2006-09-06  
ch 1, reply

I love it :D Sweet and fluffy...Just the way i like it :D

Lady Taevyn  
2006-09-05  
ch 1, reply

wow, read this originally on the Yahoo group and decided to leave FeedBack through here. This was very good. Any chance you'll be continuing it? For cookies maybe?

Kath13  
2006-09-05  
ch 1, reply

I love this story!

Bizy  
2006-09-05  
ch 1, reply

I love your fic ! Thank you for this !

deliriousdancer  
2006-09-04  
ch 1, reply

Kudos to Sassy and The Confused One. Nate being moved across the country really would cause Alex's heart to break. I am so happy that she finally turned to Bobby and he was able to convince her not to stay angry and waste precious time with Nate and her sister. The resolution of web cam, scheduled visits, and the two weeks in summer was great. A win-win situation. Bobby and Alex finally declaring their love was just great, and sure what Alex needed.

ladybrin  
2006-09-04  
ch 1, reply

whowhee- thisis just great- and i LOVE that it has some real length to it- thanks so much for writing and you two need to get together and write a few more! thanks again!!- I am KEEPING this one!

detectivesweetheart  
2006-09-04  
ch 1, anon.

and you already know I love this, but I thought I'd just drop by to tell you again. This was great.


End file.
